Was That a Trick or a Treat?
by Alyssa86InMN
Summary: A very belated Halloween fic where the Castle family runs into Josh (because ex fics are one of my favorites).


**A/N: Hey y'all! You'd think graduating from college would mean more time to write, but it actually means more time to procrastinate on writing.**

Since his daughter Alexis had grown too old to trick or treat, Richard Castle longed to have a kid as his "candy beard" again. He might be a millionaire, but there was something about getting free candy through his child by knocking on peoples' doors that seemed so illicit and since marrying a cop it made it that much more exhilarating.

Dressed in a red, orange and white striped suit coat with a blue bow tie and white pants, Rick led his two middle children down the hallway of his mother's apartment building, his wife lagging behind carrying their youngest.

"Daddy!" young Lena called to her exuberant and child-like father, "you can't be Bert and forget Mary Poppins!"

Rick stopped and turned to his daughter who was dressed in an ivory dress with orange accents and a sailor hat atop her head like Jane Banks from Mary Poppins. "I'm sorry, Sweetie," Rick said to Lena before he tapped his bamboo cane against the floor and calling to his wife, "Chop, chop, woman! We have places to be!"

Kate caught up to her family holding on tight to the little girl in her arms dressed as a penguin. She glared at her husband, "Really Rick? I don't think Bert would have ever said something like that to Mary Poppins and Mary Poppins would have never stood for it."

Rick was about to make a comment back when Rick and Kate heard twin knocks on the next apartment door. They both looked to see Lena and her brother Simon waiting for the next person to answer the door. Kate cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her husband as she passed him, her frilly white dress swishing along.

The door opened and Lena and Simon both said, "Trick or treat!" when the man grinned down at them.

"Who are you two supposed to be?"

"We're Jane and Michael Banks from Mary Poppins. Our mom is Mary Poppins and Dad is Bert and Nellie is a penguin." Lena recited as she pointed to her parents as they got closer.

The man glanced down the hall and the smile on his face faltered at the sight of his ex-girlfriend. "Kate," he choked out.

"Josh?"

"Wow it has been a long time! Do you live in this building because I haven't seen you here before?"

Kate smiled hesitantly. "No, my mother-in-law lives here and since our building doesn't have a lot of tenants, we decided to hit up this place for candy."

Josh ran his hand through his hair, "Wow, I just can't believe you are standing on my doorstep … with your three children."

Having heard the conversation and not wanting to appear like a jealous ass in front of his children, Rick slowly came up behind Kate and laid his hand on her shoulder. She turned, met his eyes and grinned. "Do you want me to take her?" he offered, holding out his hands to his youngest child.

Kate lowered her head and spoke to Nellie, "Did you want to go to Daddy for a while?" before handing off the eager girl.

"Castle?"

"Hi, Josh. Long time, no see."

"I should have known you two would end up together. It was only written on your guys' faces every time I was in the same room with you."

Kate smiled and blushed before turning to her husband who had the same lovesick look. "Too bad nobody else told us," Kate chuckled.

"Do you have candy?" Simon asked with an impatient sigh, before the three adults could continue their cryptic conversation.

"Simon, use your manners," Kate instructed.

"Sorry, Mom," Simon mumbled as he hung his head.

"I should let you guys go. I don't want to keep your kids waiting," Josh said, leaning into his apartment to grab his bowl of candy and presenting it to the Castle kids "Here guys, pick whatever you want."

Lena and Simon's eyes lit up at the sight of the king-size candy bars.

"Uh oh. Are we sure we want your ex to be our kids' favorite candy house?" Rick murmured to Kate.

"Hopefully your mother will move by next year," Kate murmured back.

After the kids thanked Josh and were running off to the next apartment and Kate said goodbye to him, Rick leaned into his wife and asked, "was it a trick or a treat that we ran into your ex with our perfect little family?"

"It's a treat for us and that's all I care about."

 **A/N: I chose the name Nellie for the youngest because I'm expecting my first niece in May and her name will be Noelle (but I'm calling her Nellie). I hope that I will be posting an AU fic about Caskett fairly soon, gotta get over the procrastination.**

 **Tumblr: MonaLyssa33  
Twitter: AlyssaWriting**


End file.
